


Not the Same Anymore

by GothOprah



Series: The Campaign of the Lune [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Drabble, Drinking, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothOprah/pseuds/GothOprah
Summary: As Diya sits on the edge of a dock, contemplating events of the past twenty-four hours, he tries to drown his sorrows in his favorite wine. Aura arrives to try and pull him out of his shame spiral.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Campaign of the Lune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548439
Kudos: 2





	Not the Same Anymore

Diya swung his feet off the edge of the dock. The tadpoles swam in circles below him, mimicking the whirlwind in his head. Two wine bottles sat beside him, one, half empty. He wanted to save them for the journey, but the trying events of the past few hours had pushed him back to the stinging of the wine. He reached over and grabbed the half-empty bottle and swigged it, grimacing at the burning in his throat. He set it back down and sighed. He was nowhere near drunk enough to get the interaction with the half-orc pirate king out of his head. 

When he’d succeeded at charming the king and got him to spill all the information about the shard, he thought it would be easy to just grab it and go. But when Aura’s cover had been blown, he thought he’d have to do something bad… Something that the old Diya would have done anyway regardless of morality. His free hand clenched into a fist and he swung the bottle back up against his lips. 

He felt the footsteps before he heard them. Soft footsteps against old wood were not hard to detect. What he didn’t expect was the fluffy little albino minx running up behind him and skittering to a stop before falling into the water. Diya said nothing to Geode, hoping against all logical hope his partner wasn’t right behind him. Of course, he was wrong. Only a few seconds passed by before Aura knelt next to him, still wearing the shapeless tunic that in no way suited her style. He said nothing still, the feeling of guilt twisting in his stomach. 

“You weren’t at dinner. I thought you were going to join us.” Aura said in her soft voice. Diya forced a pained smirk, even though he knew she couldn’t see it. 

“Well, I had two other friends calling my name,” Diya said. Aura looked a little confused until Diya raised the two wine bottles and they clunked together. “Oh, I understand.” She said. Awkward silence fell between them again. Diya shifted slightly and reached into his pack. He pulled out Aura’s dress, now cleaned and dry thanks to a little summer fey magic. He placed it in her lap and she gently touched it. “It’s clean. You should wear them before we leave again. Suits you better.” He said before taking another swig. Aura smiled softly and ran her fingers over the soft cloth. “Thank you, Diya.” 

They sat together for a few more minutes before Aura spoke again. “Why are you out here alone?” She said. Diya looked back at the water below and frowned deeply. “I guess I’m not exactly in the celebratory mood.” He said, swirling the wine in the glass bottle. “Why?” She asked. Diya sighed and shook his head. “I don’t think you’d hold any fondness for me if I told you.” He said. Aura let out a sound that met halfway between a laugh and a snort of derision. “Try me.” She said. Diya looked a little surprised then shrugged. “Fine. You want to know? When the Orc went after you, I was about two seconds from trying to convince him I’d tricked the group, lured you here, and betrayed you for gold.” He took another swig and spoken again. “And the worst part is if we had met six years ago, It wouldn’t have been a tactic. I might have actually done it.” He went silent and stared back down at the water. 

Aura was silent for a moment. Diya shut his eyes, bracing for the anger he knew would be thrown his way. “Well, I don’t know the old Daiya, but I do know you.” He opened his eyes and looked at her, slightly confused. “I know that you aren’t as apathetic as you portray yourself to be. I know that you’re a good person.” Diya opened his mouth to protest but Aura cut him off. “You shouldn’t focus on the negatives. You helped me get my first shard back. You helped me in the swamp, and you came to my aid after I sent you the dream.” Daiya looked back at the wine. “You’re a good person Da\iya, even if you don’t believe it,” she said. Diya looked over at her and smiled the first genuine smile in a long time. He replaced the cork in the bottles, put them both into his pack, and stood up. Aura looked a little confused until Diya took her hand and helped her stand up. “Let’s get back to that dinner, yeah?” He said. Aura smiled and nodded. Geode crawled back up onto her shoulder and chittered something Diya couldn’t understand. As they left the dock, Diya felt a small weight being lifted off his chest. Maybe Aura was right. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t such a bad person after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is incredibly short. It was the first story I wrote about my character Diya and my friend's character Aura. If you want more, look through the Lune collection for more fluff and even a little smut.


End file.
